


The Heir of Odin

by XandersWorld



Series: The Heir of Odin [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Awesome Carol Danvers, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, F/M, God of Mischief, God of Thunder - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, It's Loki's Fault, Memory Wipe, Original Daughter of Odin - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) & Steve Rogers brother-sister type relationship, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Set in Thor I and Avengers I, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, early avengers - Freeform, goddess of light, war machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: Taylor Green – an ex-solider on permanent leave due to an injury gained in the Afghan War – is on holiday in New Mexico when she hears of a new local attraction about five miles from the town, she is staying in. With nothing to lose and with her latest fling on her arm, she heads over to the site. There buried halfway in the dirt in a huge hammer with men around it trying to unleash it from the dirt. They laugh and jeer as Taylor makes her way towards the hammer, somehow feeling drawn to it. As she takes hold of the hammer, sparks fly then the unexpected happened…
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Jane Foster/Thor, Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: The Heir of Odin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> Start of a series involving an original female ex-marine character called Taylor Green is unable to remember her past after an accident in the Afghan War.
> 
> The first story in series has a little introduction but will mainly be based in Thor 1 and Avengers I.  
> Basically, Thor doesn't find the hammer but ends up fighting the giant metal monster and is awarded his armor and power back by Odin after Thor brings peace to the 9 Realms. He will get his hammer back soon.
> 
> I couldn't decide whether to pair Taylor with Natasha or Carol so Im doing both but you'll see at the end of this story how Carol works into it all.

‘She is not safe here.’ I looked up at my father – the Allfather – barley comprehending his words as he talked over my head to some of our guards. ‘The Frost Giants are closing in; we have to send her away.’ I quickly grabbed onto Odin’s leg.

‘Please don’t send me away Father, I want to fight the Frost Giants with you.’ I held up a tiny fist and my knife in the other whilst baring my teeth at the door. Odin chuckled and bent down to my level.

‘Ahh my little Astrid,’ He started as he pushed down the arm holding my knife. ‘the mighty daughter of the Allfather, one day you shall very well need your knife but for now, the best way to protect our people is to hide… no don’t cry, put on a brave face and I shall see you very soon.’ He stood up but kept a hand on my shoulder and I revelled in the warmth it brought. ‘Now take the Princess to the Bifrost and make sure she makes it to Midgard successfully with all the things that we discussed early, now go.’ He kissed me on the head and pushed me towards the two guards, I wanted to cry, scream, anything but one look from him and I smiled sadly and went with the guards willingly.

‘Yes, my King.’ The two guards bowed before taking up places behind me and started to guide me toward the Bifrost. I want to turn to tell them to bugger off, that I can make my own way, but sadness still hoovered at the forefront of my mind.

Our little trio made our way down the rainbow bridge and into the Bifrost dome where Heimdall was waiting. ‘Princess.’ He nodded his head and I braved a smile back. He placed his sword and the whole place rumbled loudly. I slowly felt excitement creep into me as what always happened when I saw the Bifrost in action however this would be the first time I would be allowed to travel in it and suddenly I was scared, more scared than I had ever been in my entire life.

I stepped back from the opening back towards the door only to find a body in the way. I looked up to find one of the guards. He smiled friendly before giving a gentle push towards the opening.

The gatekeep twisted his sword and I was pulled into the portal, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 1:

I gasped as my head hit the floor of the small bed and breakfast, I was staying in. I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position, trying to remember the extremely odd dream I had found myself in.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes as the last recesses of sleep left me. Standing up, I dressed quickly before heading to the bar on the opposite side of the road to the inn.

‘Beer, please.’ I grunted to the barkeep.

‘Rough night ehh Ms. Green?’

‘Yeah, Tom you should know that by now and honestly please call me Taylor.’ I chuckled as I took a huge gulp of the beer, relishing in the taste as it hit my tongue.

The door bell rang behind me but I took no noticed but listened instead to the group of men – perhaps three or four – ambled up to the bar and order drinks before they started discussing something that had landed in the dessert about five miles form here. My ears perked up and I turned my head to participate in the conversation.

‘Satellite?’ I cocked my head. A large man with a red stripped shirt turned to me.

‘Nah not a satellite, its umm, how to best describe it? It’s well heavy and looks like a huge hammer.’

‘Hammer?’ I questioned, something about the way he said it sounded familiar. I knew one thing, I had to see this hammer. One of the friends nodded and I was out of my seat before they could reply.

I raced across the road and jumped into my pickup, gunning it onto the main highway and out of town.

I could hear the shouts and whoops of joy before I got over the ridge. I parked my truck next some of the cars already there and got out. The smell of BBQ wafted into the air making my stomach rumble a little, but I ignored it in favour of walking down the slope and into the pit.

Men around me started to notice and they jeered at me, shouting insults about women and how I could never lift the thing in front of me.

The crowds parted in front of me after I fixed them all with a death glare and I finally saw what the hype was about. Buried halfway in the dirt was a huge metal hammer with a leather grip and somehow, I felt as if it was being pulled toward it. I felt weird all over, I wanted to run but my army instincts kept me walking towards it.

The jeers lowered until there was absolute silence. I took a deep breath and gripped the hammer with my right hand, instantly something sparked in my brain and then the extraordinary happened.

The hammer felt lightless like nothing was holding it down. My eyes widened as everything faded to white and the sky, the very atmosphere crackled with energy. My arms felt like something was encasing them and heavy objects plastered to my chest.

Suddenly there was a huge boom and I was thrown backwards but somehow, I ended on my feet and my vision returned.

Every man, woman and child had their eye on me and their jaws on the floor.

‘What?’ I said. A man, from before who had suggested that I couldn’t lift the hammer, looked down at my wrist. I lowered my eyes to find the hammer swinging from my right hand, but it was more than that – I had chainmail literally glued to my arm and across my chest I had some kind of plated armour and-and a blue cape flowing from my shoulders.

I dropped the hammer with a gasp and backed away, stumbling to the ground and smacked my head against a rock but instead of a crack, there was a dull metallic thud and a ringing in my ears. I pulled my hand up to my head and pulled off the item of my head. It was a silver helmet with cheek pieces that looked like feathers.

‘What the hell is going on?’ I shouted to no one in particular.

The stunned crowd were no longer and were trying to lift the hammer once again, but still no one was successful.

But then they stopped and starred up at something beyond me, I tried to crane my neck but all I could see was the side of the crater and the sound of screeching tyres.

‘All civilians are to evacuate the area, immediately.’ A PA system sounded throughout the valley causing some of the older men and the children to clutch their ears. It didn’t affect me; I had heard louder stuff. ‘All civilians are to evacuate the area, immediately.’

Suddenly from all around, agents in black suits started pushing back the civilians to their cars and trucks, thankfully none resisted and soon everyone was gone bar myself and the agents.

One of the agents walked up to me, his head blocking the sun as he took off his sunglasses, but his right eye was covered in a leather eyepatch. ‘Hmm, had a bit of an outfit change have we, Taylor Green?’ I squinted my eyes to view the black man in front of me, how did he know my name?

‘Who? Who are you?’ I asked. He smiled.

‘Oh, right yeah, the accident. Sorry I forgot.’ He turned and nodded to another agent. Two men rushed forwards and injected me with something, and the world went black.

**\----FLASHBACK----**

The fanatical lights of the portal faded, and I shielded my eyes from this new light in the harsh environment. I looked around to see dessert as far as the eye could see but I couldn’t see the guards, perhaps they weren’t coming with me.

Suddenly in the distance I could hear a large rumbling sound and a metal box stopped in front of me. A man exited the metal box and stood in front of me. He was tall with a trimmed beard and a leather eyepatch.

I unsheathed my knife, Asgardians never backed around from a fight.

‘Back away or… or…’ I tried; my voice high. The man smiled, seemingly unaffected.

‘Or you’ll what?’

‘I’ll, I’ll fight you.’ I said holding the knife out in front of me. The man held up his hands with the smile still on his face.

‘It’s okay, no one here is going to hurt you. Now let’s try something simple. My name is Director Fury of SHIELD. What is your name?’ I was a little baffled that man didn’t want to fight but I nodded and put away my knife.

‘I’m Princess Astrid of Asgard.’ I expected the man to bow but he didn’t.

‘Asgard?’ The man cocked his head.

‘You know Asgard and the Nine Realms? Odin Allfather? Frigga AllMother? Any of this ringing any bells?’ The man shook his head.

‘Those are just myths and fairy tales.’ This time it was me that smiled.

‘No, they are not. We may have descended into legend, but the Vikings worshipped us.’ I said.

‘They did, you are right but that is the past. What are we going to do now? With you?’ Director Fury asked.

‘Well my Father sent me here to hide from the Frost Giants that are attacking Asgard as we speak, so I ask you, how do I best do that? Here?’ I asked looking up at Fury.

‘You speak very maturely for what an eight, ten-year-old?’

‘Eleven.’ I said harshly. ‘And yes, I was born to be Queen.’

‘Right okay. Anyway, to answer your question, the best way is to change your identity – your name, race and the way you act. We, SHEILD, can give you a new life so that no one will ever be able to find you ever again. A new life, how does that sound?’ I thought about this for a second.

‘Would this mean changing my memories because I say no.’ I back away one step.

‘Wait, what? No, we don’t have that kind of equipment. I give you a small piece of plastic card that we call ID and a social security number that basically makes up you.’ I blinked; I didn’t know what he was talking about but at least it didn’t sound like they wanted to physically change me.

‘That sounds… okay.’ I said. The Director pointed to the metal box and I followed him, climbing in after him, marvelling at the weird leather seats and the screens before my eyes. However, I didn’t ask any questions.

I watched as Fury conversed with another agent before zoning out. ‘Princess Astrid?’

‘Yes, Director Fury.’ I turned my attention back to him. He passed me some pieces of paper, I looked at them but couldn’t read the language, but I did recognise my face but not the name next to it. ‘That was quick.’ I said. Fury just nodded. He then began to point out items on the documents and I tried to remember what he said.

‘This is your new name and for now you will live with me until we can find you suitable adoptive parents. Here you cannot legally be allowed to live by yourself you until you are eighteen and have to be in the care of adults.’

‘I understand. Anything else?’

‘Yes, welcome to planet Earth Taylor Green.’

**\----Present Day----**

‘What the hell are you talking about? I was born in England, I joined the Army at aged eighteen but then sent back home at twenty due to an accident that caused me to lose my childhood memory however there is no way you can make me believe I am from another planet.’

‘Technically not another planet.’

‘I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU CALL IT, ITS NOT TRUE!’ I shouted so loudly that I sure they could hear us on the surface considering we were a hundred feet or so underground. The lights crackled.

‘Okay, I’m sorry but perhaps some proof.’ The man named Fury clicked some keys on his keyboard and a screen popped up out of mid-air.

It looked as if we were viewing the world from someone’s eyes – well eye – as car the person was in was heading towards a large cylindrical cyclone raging down on one spot. About ten meters from it, the cyclone raced back up into the sky and in its space was a young girl.

The vehicle slowed down, and Fury got out the car before walking up to the young girl who had a knife in her hand.

I jumped out of my seat. ‘But… that’s impossible… that’s me?’ I stared at the screen as Fury conversed with the younger version of me. I collapsed back into the chair.

‘So do you believe me?’

‘This is an outlandish theory but the suit and the hammer and I… umm… believe you now.’

‘Good, now I have some people I’d like you to meet.’


	3. Chapter 2:

I had been working with the Avengers Initiative for almost two years with Captain America aka Steve Rogers and Iron Man aka Tony Stark.

Me and Stark don’t really get on, but Steve had become something of a big brother considering I never really had a proper family before – well I must have but not one I remember.

Hence why Stark was hiding out in lab building a new version of his suit or whatever and me and the Cap were going toe to toe in the practice room.

I ducked a punch, lashing out at the Cap’s right knee before rolling away over the mat. The Cap jumped down onto me, pinning my shoulders. I punched into his stomach, throwing him off and pulled the same manoeuvre that he just pulled on me.

Then the door to the gym clicked open and Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow walked through the door and for a second, I got lost in pools of green eyes.

However, that was all the time the Cap needed to kick me off and I landed hard on the floor although with Godly blood running through my veins it just left me a little winded. Natasha smirked and said that it was time for dinner before leaving.

‘You really need to tell her how you feel.’ Steve said as he offered me a hand, I accepted. Turning away, I took a swig of water as I looked out the window upon the New York skyline.

‘Yeah right, I don’t think so and beside she obviously does not feel the same way about me.’ I sniggered at the very thought even though it made me gooey on the inside.

‘Even a blind man could see how she feels about you.’ I snapped my head from the view to the Cap’s smiling face. He dropped his head and chuckled. ‘I can’t tell you what to do but I think it’s in both your best interests to release the truth cause in our line of work…’

‘Alright stop, I know what you mean brother. Fine, I tell her.’ I said my goodbyes and went to freshen up for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair even if I was steal glancing at Natasha and Steve would tell me after that she was doing the same but I told him I didn’t believe so now I was in my room thinking about the best way to tell Natasha how I felt about her.

My options were flowers, a card or a good old-fashioned chat.

‘Hey J.A.R.V.I.S?’

‘How may I help, Ms. Green?’ Jarvis replied. I took a deep breath.

‘If you were going to tell the girl you loved that you liked her?’

‘Would this have anything to do with Ms. Romanoff?’ The AI said. My mouth gaped like a fish. ‘I see everything, Miss.’

‘Of course, you knew. So, the question?’ I said getting to the point.

‘Well, hypothetically speaking, I’d would take her on a romantic dinner, give flowers and perhaps a kiss at the end.’ The AI said very matter-of-factly. I froze, that was too much. ‘What about flowers first? I could get some ordered and delivered to Ms. Romanoff?’

‘Umm, umm, yeah you do that.’ I stuttered.

‘Okay, order made. Anything else, Ms. Green?’ I took another deep breath; it was now or never.

‘Tell Natasha, I want to talk to her.’ My breathing started to speed up, getting close to hyperventilating.

‘I have informed Ms. Romanoff and she is waiting outside your room.’

‘Geez, man could have given me some more notice.’ I shouted. The door opened and Natasha ran in. Her eyes widened as she saw me, what a mess I must have been – red cheeked and out of breath.

‘Are you okay? You wanted to see me?’ Natasha asked.

‘I… uh…umm…’ Words. Taylor. Use them. ‘I… did… I wondered if… I mean… what I would like to say… is… umm…’ My words got stuck in my throat as I noticed Natasha striding towards me.

‘You wondered… what?’ Natasha asked with a smirk still sliding towards me like a cat. Suddenly she was within breathing distance and her scent washed over me. Strawberries and light gun smoke. Now I was hyperventilating. ‘Come now, use your words, Tay-lor.’ Oh, great Odin (where did that come from?), there’s no way I could speak after the way she just said my name.

Then her hands were gripping the lapels of my suit and pulling me flush with her body. My brain went blank and that was before she kissed me.

My eyes flew as wide as they possibly could go before, I moaned in pleasure and they slid shut. Natasha pulled around but now her arms were around my neck, her fingers playing with the short hairs at the base of my neck. My eyes were still closed.

‘More, please.’ I muttered before my brain rebooted.

‘Oh, now you can speak.’ My eyes fluttered open and I took in Natasha’s iridescent green eyes.

‘I – wow – how long have you known? Cause we should have done that a lot sooner.’ Natasha smirked at my words.

‘The Captain may have said something.’ Natasha confessed.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t do anything about it, about us.’ I also confessed as I hung my head. Natasha tilted my head upright and stared into my eyes.

‘It’s my fault as well, I never believed that anyone would like me in that way, ever.’

‘Awwh babe… you know what, we are not doing this. I love you and that’s all that mattered.’ I said without fully comprehending my words.

‘You… love me?’

‘Now look whose is stuck for words.’ I smirked and Natasha just gapped giving me the distraction I needed to kiss her again. This time it was her who moaned as we fell onto the bed.

I pinned her down and smiled, finally I felt as if I was in heaven. ‘You do I was planning on do this properly, ask you on a date, flowers, the whole shebang.’ I said, waving my left hand in the air.

‘Taylor.’ Natasha said firmly.

‘Natasha.’ I said in the same tone.

‘Just shut up and fuck me.’

‘So forward, I like it.’ I said as I slid a hand down Natasha’s body and ghosted the rim of her trousers before pushing the hand inside and slowly stroking up Natasha’s extremely wet pants. ‘This all for me?’ I chuckled but all Natasha did was moan in reply.

Finally fed up of the too many pieces of clothing, I set to work ripping off Natasha’s clothing promising to buy/get her a new spy suit. Then sooner rather then later which was great, Natasha was naked bar her pants which I quickly ripped over, throwing them to the other side of the room. I ran finger up her slit gathering up her juices as she writhed under me begging for me and I delivered by shoving two fingers into her cunt.

‘Yesss.’ Natasha screamed.

‘Wow I would never had pegged you for a beggar or a screamer.’ I smirked as Natasha continued to moan in pleasure. I jammed my fingers harder in her now grinding my own pussy against her leg.

‘I want to… I want to… tas… taste you.’ Natasha managed to choke out. I pulled out my fingers and she whimpered at the lost of contact and I quickly got rid of my clothing before climbing back on to Natasha who panted with excitement. I turned around and backup placing my pussy down on to Natasha’s waiting mouth.

‘CRAZY GODS, that’s good Nat.’ I shouted before I lowered my head onto Natasha’s pussy.

When I awoke, my vision was blocked by red hair. As I pulled back, I realized that Natasha was curled into me with my arm over her waist and my face pressed into the side of her head. I hummed contently and there was nowhere else I’d rather be. I closed my eyes again, drifting off to sleep.

When I awoke again, I lifted my head a little when I noticed that Natasha wasn’t in the bed and I immediately thought that I had dreamed the whole when a voice spoke up from the couch.

‘Good morning sleepyhead.’ Natasha was sat on the sofa with her legs crossed and a typing on a laptop.

‘It’s too early for work.’ I grumbled as I rolled over, smashing my head into the warm pillow next to me that still smelled of her.

‘Maybe for you but I’m a SHIELD agent first and foremost. I do all the paperwork around here as well as all the other admin.’ Natasha commented. I hummed again.

‘Well don’t be too long, the beds getting a little cold without you.’ I mumbled into the pillow.

‘Of course, babe, whatever you say.’ Natasha replied and I had feeling she would be awhile, so I decided to get out of bed and hunt down some breakfast.

Yawning as I left the room, I headed down to the kitchen only to be confronted by Stark and Rogers who were clapping and slapping me on the back.

‘Good show kid, good show.’ Stark said, smirked. I gave him my best confused look, what the hell was he on about? ‘Seriously? You do know that these walls are not soundproof.’ For a while I stood there – probably looking stupid – until it hit me and I gasped.

‘Oh shit, you didn’t? Did you… did you just… I mean did you hear everything that went on last night?’

‘Err, yes. To put it bluntly.’ Stark replied. Oh shit and I legged it. I forgot about the food and raced back to my room, slammed the door behind me causing Natasha to jump up, a confused look her face as I slid down the door, face in my hands and a bright red look of embarrassment. I felt strong arms wrapping around my shoulders.

‘They heard.’ I mumbled into my hands.

‘They… what?’ Natasha said. I took my face out of my hands.

‘They… heard… us.’ I said slowly.

‘To be honest I would have been disappointed if they didn’t.’ Natasha smirked, a very sexy one at that.

‘Natasha!’ I gasped but I couldn’t stay mad at her for long. ‘I just know they will tease us well maybe not Steve, but Stark will give us hell.’ Natasha raised an eyebrow.

‘Have you seen how good I am with my hands?’ I also raised an eyebrow and took her hands in mine, embarrassment forgotten.

‘You mean these hands? Because I specifically remember how good they were last night.’ I snickered. Natasha smacked my hands away and stood up, pulling me with her.

‘Hmm, really?’ Natasha said suggestively.

‘Yeah.’ I got closer and pulled Nat towards me. ‘And doing this…’ I trailed off I started push my hand down into Natasha’s pants when the door unexpectedly flew open.

I pulled away my hand, shoved Nat behind me and called Mjolnir to hand. I was ready to strike when a gruff hand said, ‘Whoa, easy there sis.’ I blinked.

‘Steve? Oh Gods, seriously knock next time.’

‘You didn’t knock, and you saw me and Sharon together.’ I pointed a finger at him.

‘In my defence, I didn’t realise that’s umm… what happened when two people loved each other.’ I stuttered.

‘Taylor, your twenty-five. You should know this by now.’ Steve said. I shrugged my shoulders.

‘Sorry yeah that was a lie, I have no defence. Anyway, why did you come bursting in like that?’

‘The world is under attack, Sister by your brother Loki, God of Mischief.’

‘You are my brother, Steve. Not this Loki person. Who is he?’

‘Well he is the son of Odin along with Thor, God of Thunder as are you the daughter of Odin.’ Steve explained. My legs wobbled and I stumbled backwards into Natasha’s arms.

‘Are you okay, my love?’ Natasha said as she ran a hand through my short hair. I blinked a few times and shook my head.

‘I… I… this is hard to process.’ I pushed away from Natasha and gripped the hammer more tightly as summoned my armour, the silver plating and the blue cape. ‘Loki is no brother of mine and I will defend Earth until my last breath.’ I turned around to face my lover and brother. ‘I am ready.’

‘Umm, but first I want you to meet someone.’ I sighed as the Cap said that.

‘The last time someone said that I got a super annoying roommate. Let’s get this over with.’ I grabbed Nat’s hand and followed Steve into the lounge of the Avengers Tower.

There was a man with long blonde hair and armour similar to my own but with a red cape.

‘Taylor, this is Thor. Thor this is Taylor, your blood sister.’ The man turned with a hard expression on his face and then his hand came up. I felt a tug on Mjolnir but luckily it stayed in my hand. The man, Thor, cocked his head.

‘Then you must be my sister if you can keep Mjolnir from me even though I am once again worthy but never it’s true owner.’ Thor said.

‘What? I… umm… lost my memory after an accident on this world. I have no memory of my time on Asgard or my adopted life.’ I confessed, with much difficulty.

‘No worries, sister. The Allfather, out Father will sort that out once we return home.’ Thor said it so matter-of-factly that I didn’t have any witty one-liners for him or any words at all. Luckily Steve stepped in to save me.

‘This is Taylor’s home, here on Earth.’ I nodded my thanks at the super soldier.

‘Her name isn’t Taylor, it’s Astrid.’ Thor shouted.

Suddenly something clicked and it felt like a bomb went off in my head.

I clutched my head, screaming as I dropped to my knees. Natasha and Steve both tried to comfort me, but they were thrown backwards by a powerful energy blast. I screamed at the pain it brought and my eyes slipped closed but when I opened them and the blackness cleared, I was no longer in the Avengers Tower but in some towering throne room.

‘Welcome to Asgard, Astrid, daughter of Odin.’


	4. Chapter 3:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter as this is all I've written.

I glanced upon the man before me in golden finery and a golden eyepatch. ‘Father?’ I guessed.

‘Yes, my daughter. Welcome home.’ He prepared to say more but was interrupted.

‘Astrid? Astrid, is that you?’ A rather beautiful woman with fiery hair rushed towards me with her arms outstretched before she wrapped them around me, squishing me to her bosom.

‘Mother, I presume?’ I said, the words muffled against her chest.

‘Yes, my darling daughter. You have returned to us at long last.’ Mother breathed as she tightened her grip upon me.

Then there was a loud boom as the Allfather bashed his staff against the floor. Mother released me from her surprising safe hold that I hadn’t felt since before my accident.

‘Kneel, Astrid of Asgard and let me return to you what has been taken.’ He bashed his staff against the floor once again and the searing pain return except this time it was more focused on my brain rather than the whole of my body. I collapsed onto the floor, clutching my head once again and then suddenly I remembered my entire life: my childhood on Asgard, my training with the hammer, my escape to Midgard, my adopted life and finally my accident in Afghanistan and I finally knew who caused my memory lost. The pain vanished.

I rose feeling stronger and more Asgardian than I had ever felt in my life. ‘Loki!’ I shouted. ‘He caused my memory wipe; he wanted the throne, but he didn’t realize that I hadn’t become completely human and survived. Father, how would you like me to proceed?’

‘First take this sword as it once belonged to you.’ A guard handed me a great sword that shinned with ethereal light. ‘You are the Goddess of the Light and of the Sun, bear the sword well. Now go to Midgard, join your brother and defend the realms from Loki’s attack then bring him here for justice.’ Odin commanded.

‘At once, Allfather.’ I bowed in respect before turning to Mother. ‘I will return with Loki and we shall properly catch up.’ I said as I used one of my favourite Earth sayings. She nodded and I proceeded to the Bifrost.

‘Heimdall, how nice to see you again.’

‘You too, Princess although I never lost sight of you.’ Heimdall said.

‘So why did no one come for me?’ I questioned as the gatekeeper set up the portal to Earth.

‘Your Father wanted you to learn about Midgard and your own strengths but also to learn from your mistakes.’ I nodded my head in agreement, it did make sense.

I walked into the Portal and back to Earth landing back into the Avenger’s Tower lounge.

‘Hi everyone.’ I said nervously whilst everyone stared at me open mouthed apart from Thor who had a huge smile.

‘Damn Father has the worst timing does he not?’ I laughed.

‘That he does Brother.’ As I heartily slapped Thor on the back. ‘But at least now, he has returned my memories and my full power. Now I am one step away from ready.’ I said with a big smiled on my face.

‘And what is the final step, Sister?’ Thor asked although there was a hint of knowing within his tone of voice. I gave him a suggestive look, marched over to a slightly bewildered Natasha and pulled her in for a hugely passionate kiss that left her gasping for breath.

‘That’s for good luck.’ I said to the room before adding, ‘I will explain everything later, just please don’t die?’ I whispered. Natasha nodded once before we headed to retrospective vehicles – Steve on his bike, Natasha in a car with Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and Stark in his Iron Man suit.

Once the room was clear, I passed the hammer to Thor. ‘Brother you are the true owner of this hammer as I am the true owner of this sword.’ I unsheathed the great sword that now only glowed a little. Thor touched the blade and his hand came away scorched, but it soon healed.

‘I remember this being in the Hall of Artefact’s, but Father would let no one touch it saying it reserved for the Goddess of Light however he wouldn’t ever explain who that was. He always seemed sad whenever he looked upon the blade.’ Thor looked up at me. ‘Now I know why. He was mourning the loss of you.’ I placed my free hand upon his.

‘We shall make him proud Thor. Now the others are surly waiting for us?’ I said.

‘Yes, but sister how will you get there?’ I smiled at the God of Thunder and I looked down at my blade.

‘I’m about to try something I haven’t done in fifteen years, wish me luck.’ Thor did so and ran to window, sheathing the sword. I busted it open and jumped off the edge.

For a moment I believed I would faceplant that pavement when I noticed light collecting on my skin and suddenly, I was flying through the air… now get this… as a beam of light.

‘Whoo-hoo!’ I shouted at the top of my voice and it boomed through the city causing people from below to look up. I wondered what they saw but as I did so a red streak flew by me and I put on a burst of speed to catchup. ‘Oh, how I’ve missed travelling like this.’ Thor just smiled widely at me as we landed in central park where a huge wormhole had just opened.

‘Oh shit, here come the Chitauri.’ Thor shouted as we landed. I didn’t miss the appreciatively glance I got from Natasha.

I unsheathed my sword and summoned a ball of fire to my other hand. This would awesome way to rediscover my power.

Natasha filed in beside me, holding up her guns. ‘Wow, you, umm… look good.’ I gave her a once over.

‘So, do you.’

‘No, it’s not just that, I mean you are literally glowing as if you are on fire.’ Natasha said in awe.

‘Well I am the Goddess of Light.’ Natasha gave me a look. ‘We’ll discuss it later; we have a world to save now.’

‘Chill your boots, man.’ Natasha said as she clicked off the safeties.

‘Here we go, team Avengers.’ Stark shouted as he shot off into the air followed by Thor and Hulk. Captain America held up his shield whilst showing civilians the way out, Hawkeye was in his helicopter and Natasha and I decided to watch each other’s back.

Several moments later the war started, and I lost her.

I watched as she kicked off the Cap’s shield and commandeered a Chitauri vehicle although I did get a lovely view of her behind.

Deciding that I had watched enough, I jumped into the air with my sword out to kill aliens with it and with fire blasts and many other weapons made of light and fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments to get more chapters. Ta x


End file.
